


Date Night

by edxwin_elric



Series: Something to Report [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, POV First Person, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Roy and Riza have an important appointment.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a modern au, as far as medical technology goes.

**_Roy_ **

Fucking hell I am so done with today. I had so much damn paperwork to file and the new transfers kept walking into my office with their idiot questions. And they don’t even knock! It’s a miracle they’re not singed somewhere. I finally passed them all off on Havoc and told him to deal with them.

I miss Hawkeye. When she was here, I didn’t have to take any of this shit. She would just whisk all the distractions away. And she was great about helping me with all these reports.

Not that I should really be complaining about her absence. Since it’s my fault she’s not here. That said…

I glance up at the clock on my wall at the same time the hall door opens.

“Shit,” I bite out, rising from my chair and scrambling to get my things together.

“Something wrong, sir?” Havoc is leaning casually on the doorframe watching me.

“I’m late,” I explain vaguely.

“For what?” He laughs and takes a long drag off the signature cigarette he’s got between his lips.

“Uh…” I scramble for an answer.

I can’t tell him the truth. Not yet anyway. Riza would kill me. I do have to say something, though, or he’ll get suspicious.

“I’m going on a date,” I declare suddenly.

I mean, that’s a good lie, right?

“Oh man, send my condolences to the unfortunate victim that is your date.”

I look at him coolly and frown. “Watch your tongue, Lieutenant.”

His jaw goes slack and he immediately straightens.

“I’m… I apologize, sir. I didn’t mean–”

“I’m kidding, Havoc. Relax.” I chuckle softly.

I was in need of a laugh, even at his expense. Plus, I wasn’t exactly a fan of his comment.

“Right. Oh.” He visibly exhales, and turns back to me. “Seriously, sir, do I know her?”

“Fortunately, no.” I take a second to fix my jacket, and start for the door.

“Afraid I’d steal your girl?” he jokes more cautiously this time.

“Hardly.” I start for the door and pause when I reach him. “It’d just be a shame to see your dreams crushed when she didn’t give you a second glance.”

“Ouch.”

“Now, did you need something, Havoc? Or am I free to go? As I said, I’m running late.”

“Oh. Yes, sir.” He removes the cigarette from his mouth and faces me fully. “The new transfers are all taken care of, and Major Armstrong wanted to know if you’d heard anything from the Elric brothers recently.”

“The Elrics?” I frown. “I’m not keeping close tabs on them or anything, but…as far as I know, Edward is back in Resembool, and Alphonse is still in the East. Why? Has something happened?”

“Not that I know of, sir,” he answers quickly. “I think the major is just…nostalgic. Or something.”

“Sounds about right,” I mutter. “Well, if something does come to my attention, I’ll let him know. Pass that on for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If that’s all, I’m heading out. Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

“Same to you, Colonel.”

I flick a hand out to him as I pass as a dismissal, and start down the hall. I’m running late enough that I should probably be hurrying. Or running. But I don’t want to draw any attention.

I make a point not to stop and chat with anyone on my way out. When I make it to the street, I run the few steps to my car and get in, immediately stepping on the gas. Riza will have my ass if I make us late to this appointment. She’s already going stir-crazy being stuck at home. As bad as my day was without her, I’m sure hers was worse.

She’s standing on the sidewalk in front of her building when I arrive. I haven’t even shifted to park when she gets in.

“You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago,” she snaps at me, buckling her seatbelt.

“I know. I got stuck behind a mountain of paperwork, and–”

“And if I’d been there like I should’ve this wouldn’t have happened,” she interrupts, clearly irritated.

“You’re right,” I concede. “And you have no idea how badly I wished you’d been there. Today was a waking nightmare.”

“Oh really?” she replies sarcastically. “And remind me again whose _order_ was it that I stay at home today?”

“Seriously?” I glance her way and frown. “You think I didn’t want you there? That I forced you to stay home as some sort of punishment? What the hell, Riza?”

“I would’ve been fine. You just have gotten it into your head that I’m fragile, and–”

“Okay. Stop right there,” I cut her off. “You were the one who said you wanted to keep this a secret for a while. That was all you.”

“Well, yes.” She nods. “But that didn’t mean I had to take sick leave all of the sudden–”

“If that’s the case, then explain this to me. How were you planning to keep your condition a secret when you run to the toilet every hour like clockwork? You don’t think someone would’ve noticed? And then what would you have said? If we’re not telling the truth, your next best explanation is either illness or hangover, neither of which I allow in my office, so…?”

“I…” She takes a deep breath and sighs. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Clearly,” I reply softly. “Give me a little more credit here, Reez.”

“I’m sorry, Roy. I… I’ve been a little stressed today.”

“More like you had cabin fever all day,” I counter, pulling up to the front of the hospital and parking.

“I got out a little. I took Hayate for a walk around the neighborhood,” she tells me as I open the door for her. “Other than that, I napped and…tried to read.”

But she got bored with it. That’s the part she’s leaving out.

“Well, let’s get this done, and then we can get something to eat. Sound good?”

“It sounds like the highlight of my day,” she says softly, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

“Lieutenant, I thought we were…”

“I just need a minute,” she murmurs. “Just give me…”

She kisses me then. In the shadow of the streetlamp, still standing in the open door of my car. It’s brief. Almost like a feather brushing over my lips.

“We’re going to have to reschedule if we don’t get going,” I point out, trying to ignore the faint tingling sensation she left behind.

“Right. Let’s go.”

She steps away from me, and I shut the door before putting a hand lightly on the small of her back and walking up the steps with her to the main entrance.

The waiting room is vacated when we arrive. I had to pull some strings to get it that way. Riza wants to keep this under wraps, and even with doctor-patient confidentiality, both of us showing up together in an OBGYN’s office is going to spread like wildfire.

“You made it.” A bright looking nurse steps out from the hall to the exam rooms and bounces on her toes. “Dr. Warren is ready in Exam One,” she tells us chirpily. “Follow me.”

Riza glances at me, and I nod for her to go first. The peppy young woman leads us into the exam room and pulls Riza aside, where she hands her a fabric exam gown.

“You know the drill, Ms. Hawkeye,” the pleasant, yet stern looking woman in a blue coat says suddenly.

“I’ll be right back,” Riza says to me as she heads into the adjoining bathroom.

“You must be the father,” Dr. Warren turns to me abruptly. “Helen Warren. I’ve been taking care of Riza for several years now. I was surprised when she came in for a prenatal checkup.”

“Um, yes.” I fight to act professional. “Colonel Roy Mustang,” I announce as I extend my hand, which she shakes firmly.

“Pleasure. So, you and Ms. Hawkeye are planning to co-parent?” She turns to a file on the desk and scans the top pages.

“Yes, ma’am. That’s the plan.”

“He proposed, actually,” Riza’s voice says from behind me, making me jump.

She’s sitting on the edge of the exam table, adjusting a sheet over her lap.

“Did he?” Dr. Warren looks from her to me. “Well, it’s about damn time, I would think.”

My jaw drops open, and I look back at Riza.

“I talk about you,” she confesses nonchalantly. “I mean, technically, it was related to my sexual health, so it was covered under the confidentiality agreement.”

“You… You…” I stumble horribly to form a sentence, and both Riza and her doctor laugh.

“I told you he was like this,” Riza tells her.

“That you did. But we have a baby to check on. Are you ready to begin?”

“Roy?”

I blink and look up at my pregnant lieutenant, waiting on my response.

“Uh, yes,” I cough. “I’m…”

“You may want to stand closer to her head,” the nurse pipes up. “That is, if…”

“Right.” I cross the room and stop when Riza reaches out and grabs my hand.

“Thanks for being here,” she murmurs. “It…means a lot.”

“Of course,” I answer shortly.

The next few minutes are filled with Dr. Warren asking Riza a million questions and her answering them. While that goes on, she keeps ahold of my hand, running her thumb across the scar in the middle.

After the questions are over, the doctor moves to stand on the side of the table opposite me, where she continues to open Riza’s exam gown and examine her breasts.

I stare. I’m sure they both can see me doing it, but what the hell? I adore those tits. I’m going to fucking look at them any chance I get. Not to mention they’ve grown since this whole pregnancy thing started.

Neither of them comments on my blatant eye-fuck of her chest. Instead, the doctor finishes, and Riza scoots down the table for the pelvic exam, during which I constantly bite my tongue. So many things I could say. I’m too well versed in that specific part of her anatomy. If I wasn’t familiar with it, we wouldn’t be here in the first place.

“Well, this all looks good,” Dr. Warren announces, rolling away from the table. “You can sit up now.”

Riza uses me to balance while she readjusts her position. The nurse takes some samples and leaves the room to run tests on them, leaving us with Dr. Warren.

“The next thing on the agenda is the ultrasound,” the doctor explains. “Usually, I would have a technician do it, but since this is so hush-hush, I’ll take care of it myself. I can either wait until you’ve changed back into your clothes, or we can do it now. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll change,” Riza pulls the gown closed, and hops off the table, heading for the bathroom.

“Do you have any questions so far, Colonel?” Dr. Warren looks over at me.

“Uh…not that I can think of. I mean, you said everything looks good. That means she’s healthy, right?”

“Yes.” She nods. “Both mother and baby are doing very well at this point. I’ll be more certain after the ultrasound, of course, but I haven’t seen anything to give me concern.”

“Oh. Good then.”

“If I may be frank with you, are you sure you’re ready for a child?”

“What?” I frown.

“I don’t mean to be rude. It’s just…usually when my patients start trying for a family, they mention it to me first. And even when they don’t plan it, when fathers are on board, they’re less…apathetic.”

“Than I am?” I finish carefully. “That’s what you mean? You think I’m apathetic about this?”

“As I said, I’m not trying to be rude.”

“Riza told you about me?” I ask her carefully. “That’s what you said before.”

“She did.”

“Then you should know, I’m fully committed to her. And this baby.”

“Good. That’s what I was hoping you’d say. You pass.”

“I pass? Was that some sort of test?” I glare at her.

“One that you passed,” she answers with a small smile. “With distinction.”

“What the fuck?”

“Are you two all right?” Riza appears in my peripheral vision, wearing a suspicious expression.

“We’re just getting to know each other,” Dr. Warren answers congenially. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. I want to see our baby.”

Shit. My mind blanks as soon as she says the words, “our baby.”

We’re having a fucking baby.

What the hell?

“Roy? You with me?”

“Huh?” I snap back to reality, and walk over to where Riza is lying on the exam table again, this time with her shirt pulled up to show her belly. “Yeah. I’m here.”

The doctor spreads a gel like goo over her exposed skin, and picks up the wand thing.

“We should get some good pictures today,” she says softly as she makes the first pass. “Oh.” She pauses suddenly, looking over at us.

“What?” Riza starts to sit up. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no,” Dr. Warren says quickly. “It’s just… I’m not sure how I didn’t catch it…”

“What?” I growl. “Spit it out.”

“Twins,” she says quickly. “You’re having twins.”

I freeze and watch Riza blink in slow motion.

“What was that?” she asks in an unusually high voice.

“It seems I missed a heartbeat. You’re pregnant with two babies.”

“Two…?” I choke. “Two babies?”

“Ooh! Twins! That’s so exciting!” Peppy nurse girl pipes up from the doorway, and I spear her with a withering stare. It has the desired effect of shutting her up.

“I…I don’t… I _can’t_ have…twins,” Riza says frantically. “I… Roy.”

She turns to me, and I instantly feel calmer. If she needs me, I can’t be a fucking mess.

“It’ll be okay,” I assure her softly, taking her hand. “We can do this.”

“But…we weren’t even planning on one, and now–”

“So, we’ll adapt,” I cut her off gently. “We’re good at that, aren’t we?”

I watch her shut her eyes and take a slow breath and release it, squeezing my hand firmly.

“Right.” She nods when she looks back at me. “We got this.”

“There she is.” I grin.

“So…do you still want those pictures?”

We both turn to look at Dr. Warren, who has been sitting quietly this entire time.

“Go ahead,” Riza says softly. “We’re ready.”

When we leave, I can feel my copies of the sonograms burning a hole through my breast pocket. Riza is holding hers against her chest.

“So, are you happy, Reez?” I slide my arm around her waist and ask down to her.

“Very.”

As I open her door, I suddenly remember my conversation with Havoc, and I laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Riza raises an eyebrow.

“Just…I had to come up with a reason to hurry out of the office tonight. I told Havoc I had a date.”

A small smile twitches at her lips.

“Did you have a good time?” she jokes lightly.

“Best date I’ve ever been on,” I answer her without a hint of humor.

“Roy…” Her smile fades, but her eyes get soft. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I murmur, leaning into her. “But the night isn’t over yet. What do you say to dinner?”

“Take out on my sofa?” she suggests knowingly.

“But of course. Your choice.”

“You certainly know how to treat a girl, Colonel.”

“Tell that to Havoc, will you?” I shut her door and walk around to mine.

“I’m sorry for putting you in a difficult position at work,” she says when I’m sitting beside her.

“Don’t mention it. I’ve put you in a much more difficult one.”

“Twins,” she mutters. “How the hell…?”

“Hey. We got this, remember?”

“Right.” She nods, turning back to me. “Well? Are you going to feed me or not?”

“Of course. Right after…” I lean across the seat and capture her lips in a kiss.

It’s longer and deeper than hers was earlier. I want it to last.

“Roy,” she whispers as I pull away.

“Now.” I straighten in my seat and start the car. “About that food.”


End file.
